we started nothing
by alwaysbluex
Summary: chuck/blair fighting, dealing with a relationship. Just some classic Chair! With serena and nate occasionally. R&R! i'd really appreciate it.
1. Whipped

-1**Title: I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me.**

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**A/N: I'm going to try drabbles. Since I love witty banter, and I don't have a big attention span. I'll add one once a day probably, if people enjoy them. Of course they are short and sweet. Enjoy!**

Chuck flopped down on the couch, flipping throughout all the hundreds and hundreds of channels he had. Nothing on the television ever interested him, so why did he bother? He stopped at Breakfast at Tiffany's. Chuck had watched it so many times with Blair he could speak the dialogue in his sleep. He clicked it on anyway because he reminded him of Blair. Just then he heard a knock at the door. An instant smirk plastered over his face, she was early.

He opened the door and his face fell, but only for a moment.

"Nathaniel my man, to what do I owe the visit." Chuck said to his best friend of many years.

Nate gave a cocky grin. "Some fresh air perhaps?" he said smoothly, pulling a joint out of his back pocket. After twenty minutes the boys were lazily sitting on Chuck's bed, laughing about nothing in particular, and passing a joint back and forth.

"How are things going with, .. Whoever the hell you're dating now." Chuck said, waving his right hand in the air.

"I'm making my rounds." Nate smirked. "I think I've become the new Chuck Bass, and you are now taking place of me." he chuckled.

"Funny Nathaniel. But I'll never be as whipped as you were." Chuck drawled.

The door clicked opened slowly, the sound of stilettos clicked loudly on the hard wood floor.

"Chucccccck." Blair chirped. "You're about to get very." she stopped when she saw the boys on the bed. Her nose wrinkled instantly at the smell, she had never enjoyed the smell. It reminded her too much of her relationship with Nate.

She stomped over in her black stilettos and took the joint out of Chuck's hands and discarded of it. "Chuck!" she whined. "That's disgusting. I thought we agreed no drugs?"

Nate burst into laugher. "Dude, you are so whipped!"

"Chuck Bass will never be whipped." he snapped.

Blair rolled her eyes, and looked down at Chuck "You better ask Nate to leave, or he will be seeing more than he ever wanted -"

"Seen it all." Nate interrupted, and then frowned. "Unfortunately."


	2. Behave

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**A/N: I'm going to try drabbles. Since I love witty banter, and I don't have a big attention span. I'll add one once a day probably, if people enjoy them. Of course they are short and sweet. Enjoy!**

"This bowtie, and … these shoes." she smiled handing Chuck a pair of black, leather shoes.

Chucked rolled his eyes. "Blair, I can dress myself." he paused. "I can also undress." he smirked playing with Blair's zipper.

"Chuck!" she slapped his hand away. "Were going to have dinner with our families in twenty minutes. No quickie!" she snapped.

Blair was far too fidgety, but if he mentioned that she would scoff and say "A Waldorf is NEVER fidgety." Why was she was so nervous anyways? Chuck had met Eleanor many times. Sure sometimes it wasn't a pleasant encounter. Being woken up to Eleanor having a meltdown and hitting him with her morning newspaper after being caught in bed with Blair wasn't the best. He smirked just remembering this.

"You should know better than anyone I don't do quickies." he said playing with her chestnut locks.

Blair looked at him. "It's time for damage control Bass. My mom thinks you're a manipulative man whore. We need to fix your reputation." she said calmly.

He Chuckled. "Man whore? I guess I did under-estimate your mother."

All she sent him was a cold glare.

"Alright Waldorf, how do we do that." he sighed.

Blair grinned. "Well…, be polite, no rude remarks and NO sexual innedous."

"No can do Blair." he gave her his trademark grin. Now he was just trying to piss her off.

"Mrs. Waldorf! Nice to see you." he said smiling. Blair had said no sex tonight if he didn't behave.

Eleanor glared at him. "Yes Charles, well this time I'm seeing less of you."

Blair's face flushed. "Oh, Yeah. Sorry about that." he smiled sheepishly.

Serena ran in the foyer. "Blair!" she squealed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "Where were you last night, I tried to call…"

"I thought you slept over at Serena's last night." Eleanor questioned.

Blair bit her lip. "I did." she nudged Serena.

"…Oh, right, she did." Serena smiled putting her arm around Blair.

Eleanor looked at Chuck as if he owed some kind of explanation. He gestured toward Serena, and imitated her throwing back drinks.

Blair glared at him, and stomped on his foot with her four inch heels.

"Dinner's ready .. " Eric said slowly, he could feel the awkward tension.

"Great, I'm starved!" Serena beamed. "Let's go B." she said dragging her along.

Blair grabbed Chuck, and left Eleanor there shaking her head.


	3. If Looks Could Kill

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: I'm just writing these whenever I get bored, Review if you enjoy them please.**

"If looks could kill I'd be dead." Chuck scoffed.

Serena laughed. "If looks could kill you'd be buried a million feet under by now."

"My mother hates you." Blair sighed.

"She loves dear Nathaniel." Chuck offered.

"Well I don't." Blair smirked.

They began kissing passionately before they were interrupted by a disturbed Serena. "No PDA, I'm still getting used to this relationship between you two." she said, and then took a sip of her latte. After dinner had failed miserably the three bailed and went to a small café near the Waldorf penthouse.

"Sis, may I remind you that you and humpty dumpty were much worse." he drawled, moving closer to Blair's mouth.

Blair slapped Chuck away. "If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask." he smirked.

Blair smirked for a moment remembering her seventeenth birthday and then just as quick grew serious again.

Serena knew what Blair was thinking. "B, it's okay. Dan and I are on good terms." she forced a smile.

"Hey." Nate said, taking a seat beside Serena and stealing one of her cookies.

"Finally!" Serena exclaimed. "Maybe those two will stop touching each other for five minutes in your presence."

Blair blushed, and Chuck smirked. Things were still a bit sour between Nate and Blair, but they tried to be at least civil towards each other.

"Chuck, how did dinner with Eleanor go?" he said, nudging his best friends arm.

"It's safe to say she thinks I'm a "man whore"." he shrugged.

"But she still loves you, Nate." Serena chimed in.

"Maybe I should have told her about the cheating." Chuck smirked.

"Or, you could have told her how Blair slept with you after her and I were only broken up for a few hours." Nate smirked back.

"Touché." Chuck said.


	4. Forgotten Fights & Drunken Nights

-1**Author : Laura ( alwaysbluex)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did the whole thing would revolve around Chuck.**

**A/N: Kind of long for a drabble. I don't really plan what I want to write about. I just start writing. So, review if you enjoy. More to come. **

"Hey man." Nate said nudging his best friends shoulder as he took a seat beside him at the bar.

"Nathaniel." Chuck muttered, downing what was left of his drink.

"Still not back together yet? Wow, this is a record." Nate grinned.

Chuck looked at his friend giving him a knowing look he was in no mood to joke, even talk for that matter. He slowly shifted his eyes over to Blair. God, she looked stunning tonight, not that she didn't every night. She was with another man, probably an investment banker. Touching his arm, tossing her curly chestnut locks back and forth, and laughing at his lame jokes. She really was trying to get him back tonight.

"Fresh air?" Chuck offered.

"I have a date tonight." he hopped off the bar stool. "I really think you should go talk to Blair." Chuck chose to ignore this. "You know," Nate started. "She's looking really hot tonight, and you know she moves fast." he joked.

Chuck glared at him. "Funny. So do you." he muttered, and then turned back to his drink.

/

"B, hiiii." a drunk Serena giggled.

Blair narrowed her eyes and looked at Serena. "it's only six o'clock."

"and in four hours it will be tens o'clock." she stuttered. "Let's do shots Blair!"

"Serena, you've had enough. Let's go back to your house." Blair knew she was still trying to get over Dan, but this didn't mean she had to become old Serena again. Though she missed a little bit of old Serena, but only a bit.

/

Blair convinced Serena to leave the palace bar, after she had a shot. One turned into two, two turned into three, and three turned into the floor of the bar. Serena and Blair both were giggling like mad when they stumbled into the Bass house.

"I feel like dancing! In my underwear!" Serena exclaimed.

"We haven't done that in so long." Blair giggled.

They thought they were the only one's home considering Chuck was probably out with some whore since Blair and Chuck had broken up, Eric had a date, and Lily and Bart were in Milan.

"IFFFFFFFFFFF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER." Blair sung sliding down the hall.

"YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDSS!" Serena squealed, following Blair.

Chuck covered his ears as soon as he heard the god awful pop music blasting throughout the house. He was tired, angry, and hung over. It wasn't something he needed to hear right now. That was until he noticed one of the voices.

"This ought to be good." he smirked to himself.

He walked out to see Blair and Serena sliding around the hallway floors in oversized socks and booty shorts. He smiled, not wanting to interrupt just yet. Drunken Blair oddly reminded him of the Blair before Serena and Nate happened. When they were just four friends, nothing else. When things weren't so complicated between the four of them.

Blair turned around and saw Chuck starring at her, that sobered her up instantly. "You look good, Waldorf." Chuck smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Not your best Bass, but I'll take it. Where's your skanks? Finished in record time? You really have lost your touch Bass."

"I haven't. I just don't want to touch anyone but you." he smirked.

"Good luck with that, brother." Serena cheekily replied.

Chuck walked up to Blair. "Blair, you know this is just another stupid fight. I'm sure we will forget it by morning and have hot make-up sex like we always do."

"EW." Serena said cringing.

"Not this time Bass." Blair said shaking her head.

"I love you." he said softly kissing her forehead, and walked away.

Blair stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Her mind was still cloudy, and she was beginning to feel nauseous. She flopped down on the hard wood floors and looked ahead.

"Uh, B?" Serena said, taking a seat beside her.

She turned to Serena and smiled. "He said he loved me."

"I didn't know he could do that." Serena chuckled.

Chuck was right, Blair couldn't remember what the fight had been about. But there was a lot of yelling, harsh words and tones spewed about, and then with one final slam of her bedroom door Chuck was gone. It had been a week since they had spoken.

Serena looked at her friend who was still in a daze. "Come-on B. Let's go to bed."

Blair nodded, but headed for Chuck's door.

"Blair, what are-." Serena started.

"I think I'm going to spend the night with Chuck." she cracked a smile.

Serena nodded and gave her best friend a hug before heading in the opposite direction.


	5. Morning After

-1**Author : Laura ( alwaysbluex)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

**A/N: I'm having a bad day, and I write when I'm upset. I thought writing about Chuck and Blair would make me feel better, so enjoy. **

**Also, I don't have a beta, so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.**

Blair slowly opened Chuck's door, trying not to make any noise. She looked around, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She stood against the bathroom door, he must be in there. She could feel the steam slipping from under the bathroom door warming her numb toes, and could hear the water smacking against the cool, hard tiles.

She slowly slipped into his bed instantly finding comfort in the smell of the sheets. Scotch. Cigarettes. And expensive cologne. It's was defiantly Chuck Bass's bed she was laying in. Finally, this week had been one of her worst in awhile. Re-visiting old habits, crying at night until she became so tired she feel into a restless sleep. Blair couldn't deny her feelings for Chuck, and now neither could he.

He walked out feeling even more anxious than before he entered the hot shower. He just put his feelings out in the open for Blair, he never did that. Slowly he walked over to the bed and saw Blair snuggled in, blankets wrapped tightly around her small frame, and her eyes closed tightly. She looked to be in a deep, peaceful slumber. One she had probably needed for a week now, as did he.

He climbed into bed, being careful not to wake her, wanting to enjoy the few moments of peace they had. Before he fell asleep he swore he heard Blair whisper. "I love you too, Chuck."

/

"BLAIR, BLAIR!" Serena said shaking the brunette's shoulder until she woke up.

"Go away." Blair mumbled, and turned her back to Serena.

Serena sighed. "B, my mom and Bart are back from Milan. I don't think they should find you in Chuck's bed."

Blair sat up quickly looking at her surroundings. She didn't remember much of last night, all she knew was that someone was currently taking a hammer to her head. Serena noticed Blair wincing in pain and handed her two big pills and a glass of water.

"Where are they right now?" Blair whispered.

"Talking to Eric. Let's get to my room. Quickly." she added, pulling Blair off the bed. Blair spared a glance at Chuck, he was still in a deep sleep.

They tip-toed out of Chuck's room, only to see Bart, Eric, and Lily gawking at them.

"What were you two doing in Chuck's room?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well-" Blair started.

"B slept over last night, and uhm. Well, she wanted to see if Chuck was here so I went to check with her?" she said, looking at Blair. Blair nodded her head.

"Then why when I woke you up this morning was it only you in your bed." Eric asked.

Blair rolled her eyes, and Serena glared at him.

"Oh, so you spent the night. Just not with Serena?" Lily asked.

"I guess you could say that." Blair said blushing.

"She's still a guest." Bart said, trying to relieve some of the awkward tension stifling the room. "Breakfast is about to be served. Join us." He said.

Blair smiled and walked over to the table with Serena. "It wasn't a question, was it?" Blair whispered into Serena's ear.

"No." Serena whispered back.

** A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this. I said they were just going to be drabbles, and that's what I want them to be. I just like where this is heading? No Blair/Chuck witty banter in this part. But plenty to come. Review if you're enjoying whatever - this is. Sorry I'm all over the place with it.**


	6. Admit It

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

"So, how was Milan?" Serena asked, trying to make things less tense around the breakfast table.

"Amazing." Lily beamed. "How was everything here?"

Serena sat silent for a moment, and then answered with a fake smile. "Great."

Just then Chuck walked out of his bedroom, hair a mess, and only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers.

"Chuck." Bart said. "How nice of you to join us."

"Father, I didn't know you guys were coming home so soon." Chuck said, taking a seat next to Blair.

Lily grinned. "Of course you didn't Charles, because you know the rules we've set out. No members of the opposite sex sleeping over."

Serena suppressed a chuckle. Her mother was so oblivious as to how bad Chuck really was.

"If you're talking about Blair, she slept over with Serena, and we aren't together anymore." he said smoothly, Blair slightly cringed at this.

"Well, then why did we find Blair coming out of your room this morning with nothing but one of your t-shirts on?" Eric grinned.

"Not helping Eric." Serena said, nudging her little brother.

"Yes, I did fall asleep in Chuck's bed, but nothing happened. That I can assure you of." Blair said giving Lily and Bart a stiff smile.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in Blair's ear.

She scoffed. "Yes I'm sure."

Chuck smirked. "Well, one thing happened."

"Oh, pray tell. What exactly was that?" Blair spat.

He put his mouth to her ear so only she could hear what he said. "You said you loved me." he grinned.

"I did not! If I remember correctly it was YOU who said that to me." she said, glaring at Chuck.

"What are you two babbling about?" Serena questioned.

"Nothing, sis. Don't get your panties in a twist." he grinned. "May Blair and I be excused, we need to -"

"Talk." Blair interrupted. "In private."

"Well, okay." Lily frowned. "But leave your bedroom door open!" she called out after them.

"Oh mom." Serena laughed. "You think that's going to stop them?"

"Your step-mom has your on quite a tight leash. She's worse than Dorota." Blair Chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Chuck said. "You said you loved me. I heard it last night before I fell asleep."

"You're obviously hallucinating Chuck." Blair said pursing her lips. "I never said that. However you did." she pointed out.

"Then why were you in my bed?" he questioned.

Blair thought for a moment. "I was very drunk. Must of stumbled into your room by mistake and passed out." Blair rolled her eyes, she didn't sound very convincing.

Chuck sighed. He wasn't getting it out of her. "Well, just so you know Blair. I meant what I said, last night." he said quietly.

"You aren't going to say it again, are you?" she asked.

Chuck smirked. "Actions are stronger than words you know."

"I suppose." Blair said, suppressing a grin. "Come here." she gestured towards the bed.

"You don't have to ask me twice." he grinned.

Blair smirked. "Let's start what we didn't get to do last night."

He began fiercely kissing her, she moaned into his mouth. His right hand was caressing her thigh, then slowly lifting her shirt up.

"I love -" chuck began.

"MY EYES." Serena screeched.

Chuck flopped back on the bed. Always being interrupted. Blair groaned.

"Do you mind?" Chuck growled.

"I'm going to need a therapist." she spat.

Blair sighed. "Now that you've ruined the moment, I guess we should go get ready."

"For what?" Chuck questioned, sitting up.

"Shopping." Blair grinned. "we do every Saturday." Serena pointed out.

"See you tonight?" Blair asked.

"Of course." Chuck grinned.

**A/N: some witty banter? Y/Y? Review if you enjoyed. I'm off to watch the new episode of gossip girl!**


	7. We Excel At Revenge

-1**Author : Laura ( alwaysbluex)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, sigh. Or Gossip Girl.**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of chapters this past week. I couldn't think of anything to write. K, so I'm keeping some of the storylines to the new season, well, not really. Anyways, bitchy Serena has made a come back, but Chuck and Blair will fix the problem. What can I say? I love scheming Chuck and Blair.**

Blair calmly sat down on the Chuck's couch. Her bottom lip was slightly curled, and her eyes looked dark and cold. Blair Waldorf had officially entered revenge mode. Chuck was waiting for her to start ranting, pull out a pen and paper, anything but what she was currently doing. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were focused on the wall straight ahead of her. Though, her eyes told it all, full of hurt, anger, and betrayal. They sat in silence, Blair looking at the off-white wall, Chuck looking into Blair's eyes. And then she decided to speak.

"Holding herself back? So she doesn't outshine ME?" She scoffed. "Serena couldn't outshine me. I'm Blair. Queen B." she spat, clenching her fists.

Chuck nodded, pulling his face dangerously close to hers. He softly blew hot air in her ear. "We will just need to get back at dear Sis, now won't we?" he smirked.

Her eyes slowly moved away from the wall and met Chuck's. "You know me well." she gave an evil smirk.

"I think we've already covered that Blair." he grinned. "There are two things we do great together."

"Ah." Blair said. "I know what you're going to say. So don't bother. Remember, I know YOU well too." she smirked.

"Yes, yes you do." he drawled. "Now, you get the notebook, I'll get the scotch."

An hour later, they had gotten nowhere. Blair had now become drunk, considering she was a light weight, and Chuck sat at his bar stool thinking intently on how to get back at Serena. Sure, they were family now, but hurting people is what he excelled at.

"Cabbage Patch!" Blair slurred. Pouring more vodka into her glass.

Chuck waved his right hand, dismissing this. "He's useless"

"Noono." Blair giggled. "Let's think here. He probably knows sooo much about S. Like things I don't even know about her. You know? Like you know more than me than Serena does." she rambled.

"Like how you go wild when I-"

"Chuck!" Blair scoffed, and then continued. "Serena turned everyone against Dan, surely he's mad at her. We need to use him." Blair nodded, throwing back the rest of her drink.

"Even in your drunken state you still manage to formulate a plan. I'm impressed Blair." he said lazily, swashing his drink back and forth.

Blair grinned, and then walked over to Chuck and slid up onto his lap. "The room is spinning." She sighed.

"Too much to drink?" he offered.

"Yeah." she said, letting a big yawn escape from her mouth. "I mean Yes." she corrected herself.

Chuck sighed. He wasn't getting any tonight. "Come on Blair, let's go to bed."

He carried her over to the bed, by then her eyes had already closed tightly, a smirk still lingering on her lips. But she still looked peaceful, and oddly calm considering tonight's events. He slid out of his pants and slowly got in the warm bed, laying as close to Blair as possible. He wrapped his hands firmly around her waist, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Bass." she sighed.

"Goodnight Waldorf." he smirked.


	8. Risky Romance

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: Don't really know where I'm going with this still. Just enjoy the Chuck and Blair love! Also, thank you for the reviews, I'm glad a few of you like it. **

Blair huffed, taking a seat at the top of the met steps. She stabbed at her fruit salad with her plastic fork and pushed it down her throat. She had to swallow it quickly, and keep it down. This was becoming more difficult each second because she could already feel the lump in her throat. Eyeing the long pale blonde hair, she began to grow more anxious than before. Forcefully snapping the lid shut, she brought the pitch black, steaming hot coffee to her lips, enjoying how warm it was.

She felt someone playing her hair and went to slap them, bitch them out, anything, because she was already pissed off enough for one day. "Fuck O-" she started, turning around to see Chuck, grinning down at her.

"Waldorf, that's no way to talk. I thought Dear Eleanor taught you manners." he smirked.

"Go away Chuck." she spat. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sure I could put you in the mood." he drawled, moving all too close to her, grazing her thigh with his hand.

She immediately scooted in the opposite direction, because he was right.

"I don't want to be in the mood." she snapped, opening her yogurt, rushing to finish it.

Chuck sighed. "Serena? Still. Blair you're so much better than her." He eyed his step-sister. Pale blonde hair flowing in the wind, and the brunette sitting across from them. If he squinted the brunette looked a bit like Blair.

"Look at me!" Blair scoffed. "Sitting with Chuck Bass on the met steps, while MY loyal minions are running around with Serena, and that Poppy girl." She rolled her eyes as she said the brunette's name.

"Gee, thanks Waldorf." he muttered.

She looked over at Chuck. He did look very handsome today, of course sporting his signature scarf, his hair a tousled mess. Secretly she liked it better that way. She shivered beneath her thin beige cardigan. Wasn't weather still supposed to be somewhat warm this time of year?

Chuck noticed she was cold, and stood up, wrapping his scarf carefully around her neck. Blair fingered the material and then looked up at Chuck.

"You sure Chuck?" she smirked. "This is like me giving you one of my headbands. On second thought." she carefully pulled her navy blue headband out of her hair and handed it to Chuck.

"Wow, thanks B!" he mocked.

"No problem." she grinned, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I thought we agreed none of this in public?" he smirked. "You say I take it too far."

"Sorry I'm opposed to the idea of sex on a bench, in central park." she scoffed. "How dirty, and unladylike!" she rambled.

"What about a supply closet?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She cocked her head to the side and thought about it. "For you, I'm sure I can make an acceptation."

His eyes lit up and he began walk away, still gripping tightly to her right hand.

She stopped, he turned around and slightly frowned. "Okay, but just this once Bass." she smirked.

**A/N: I already have an idea for the next chapter so it will be up later tonight, or tomorrow. It's going to be embarrassing for Chuck and Blair, to say the least. R&R plsplspls! **


	9. Caught In Action

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: How did you guess Naleyislove23?! Yup, they got caught. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and sorry for not having it up earlier. I had it written, I was just very busy last night.**

Blair tapped her foot anxiously against the stiff carpet floor, while examining the chipped crimson red nail polish on her left pinky finger. Her face was surely the colour of a tomato by now, and her hair was a tangled mess. She wished that crawling in a dark hole and dieing was optional.

"_Giggles erupted from Blair as they snuck into the abandoned supply closet. Of course it was dirty, un-ladylike and above all wrong. But it was still exciting. The thought of being caught at any moment was really a turn on. Chuck brought his right hand to her mouth to shush her. _

_"Sorry I'm not as stealth as you are." Blair said, giving a playful eye roll._

_"You're certainly in a better mood Waldorf." he said in between kisses._

_"Hate to admit it." she whispered. "But you do that to me." _

_"Good." He said, giving a hint of a genuine smile. But just as quickly it turned into his "come have sex with me smirk" . "No more talking." he said, showering kisses on her collarbone and slowly undoing her school uniform. "_

"Blair, it's okay." Chuck whispered, putting his hand lightly on her thigh.

She let out a bitter chuckle. "My god, Chuck. How is this okay? A teacher caught us having sex, in a dusty old supply closet none the less. Our parents are on their way here right now to murder us, and to top it all off we're suspended." she could have went on, but stopped because she was dangerously close to loosing her breath.

Chuck threw his head back and sighed. "I'm sure my father won't care, he expects it."

Blair glanced over at Chuck. His face was stone cold. Suddenly all of her worries didn't seem as important as before. She knew things between Chuck and Bart were rough, and in some ways she could relate.

"Well, you have me." she gave a slight smile, while grabbing his hand.

Chuck grabbed her hand and kissed it. That's we they heard her. Heels clicking madly against the hard tiles, babbling into her phone. When she reached the room she glared at Blair. The kind of glare that could kill you. Blair really wished looks could kill right now.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf." She started. "I cannot believe you, I can't. What is wrong with you?" she questioned.

Blair looked down to her lap, fumbling with one of her rings. Tears were begging to escape, but she wouldn't let them.

"It was my idea." Chuck said evenly, trying to diffuse some of the tension off of Blair.

Eleanor than turned her glare to Chuck. "You." she spat. "Of course it was your idea. Blair would have never done something like this with Nate."

Chuck couldn't disagree with her, because she was right.

"Charles." Bart said, giving Chuck the same icy glare Eleanor had given Blair. None of them heard Bart coming, he was the exact opposite of Eleanor. He was quiet, and smooth about his entrance. Eleanor and Bart had one thing in common though. They were disappointed in their children.

"Sex in a closet, now that's a new one." he said, cold glare still in place, as he took a seat beside Eleanor. The four sat in an uncomfortable awkward silence until the head mistress walked in. She took a seat at her desk, and looked between Chuck and Blair.

"You both are very lucky I'm only suspending you for two days." she started. "What you did is unacceptable on school property, and I will not hear of it again. Is that clear."

Blair piped up. "Very clear Mrs. Queller, it was a stupid thing to do, and very out of character of me. It will never happen again, I can promise you that." she gave a stiff, polite smile.

"Yes you're right it will never happen again." Eleanor said calmly. "Charles is no longer welcome in our home, and you are no longer welcome in his."

"That's okay. We make good use of the limo." Chuck whispered in Blair's ear. This caused Blair to go into a fit of laughter, because she really didn't know what else to do at this point. Chuck was the only one keeping her sane.

**A/N: Ah okay. I just tried to think what my parents would do to me in this situation, and then I thought Bart Bass and Eleanor Waldorf are much meaner than my parents. More coming soon! Very soon :**


	10. Abandon It All

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I am running out of ideas! Plus I was busy all week. I love weekends!**

**Also, I have no beta. All spelling mistakes are my own.**

Blair and Chuck laid silently, the only sound that could be faintly heard was the rain softly dripping down outside. They were completely intertwined on Chuck's big fluffy bed. Limbs everywhere, but clothing still somewhat intact. They had been like this for nearly an hour. Just enjoying the peace and quiet the Bass house had to offer for the afternoon. Blair did something very out of character and decided to skip the afternoon of school. Chuck really could talk her into anything.

Chuck slowly sat up, studying Blair's porcelain like face. Suddenly a suggestive smirk came over his face, along with his usual seductive eyebrow raise. Blair rolled her eyes at this, always thinking about sex. Not that she secretly wasn't eyeing him down either at the moment.

Their parents had "forbid" them from seeing each other. But being the typical upper east side parents they were. They had many charity events to attend, and countless business trips to go on. Blair and Chuck just could not be public about their relationship. Which meant they had to be very secretive and sneaky. This meant limos, elevators, maybe even a restaurant bathroom is what they were reduced to. Unless they wanted to abandon school every once in awhile.

Chuck suddenly lunged at Blair, his mouth crashing into hers. Blair had completely lost her sense of control. Chuck Bass did that to her. But after a few minutes of heavy petting she pushed back.

Blair sat up, eyeing Chuck. "Lily and Eric are due home any minute. I'd rather not risk it." Chuck flopped back down on the bed, an often occurrence. He wanted them to be locked in a room with a bed, forever. His dreams often consisted of this.

Blair crawled onto Chuck, resting lightly on his chest. "We're so boring." she muttered into Chuck's crisp shirt, a few buttons missing in the middle. Oops.

Chuck sighed, playing with her chestnut locks. "Lets go somewhere then, wreck some havoc, ruin some reputations."

This caught Blair's attention, she looked up at chuck, her doe eyes wide with wonder. "Where could we go?"

"Anywhere you want." Chuck smirked.

"France." she accidentally whispered. Of course Chuck wouldn't go to France with her. After all he had abandoned her last time around.

"France it is." he said, jumping off the bed, slithering into his black coat.

"Are you serious? Shouldn't we plan this? We're going to need clothes. Our parents would be furious. We have school!" she exclaimed.

"Blair." he chuckled. "I have my own private jet, no need to plan. We can buy clothes in France. Our parents are too busy with their own lives, they wouldn't even notice our disappearance. As for school, who cares? Come on Waldorf, you just said how boring we are. Do something unplanned for once." he said, his eyes dark and promising.

"Everything I do with you is unplanned Bass." she grinned.

**NOTE : Moving all my fics to the TV tab. **


	11. Hide and Seek

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: I'm sick. No school. Just fan fiction!**

**Also, I have no beta. All spelling mistakes are my own.**

Blair's perfectly manicured fingernails dug into the arm of the seat she was currently shifting in. She never really cared for flying. Sure a private jet was nice and all. But unless she was in the jump seat observing the pilots flying, she could never be calm. Another reason to worry is because they were heading to France at the very moment. Without telling anyone of their whereabouts. All she had was the clothes on her back, which was a slightly disheveled school uniform, and the few items in her purse. Thank god she kept her cell phone with her at all times.

Chuck looked over at Blair, and could easily tell by the expression on her face she was over thinking the trip. He only wanted to stay for a week, maybe two. Just enough to piss Bart off. He would know where his private jet had flown too anyways. But he wouldn't know exactly where Chuck was. Which gave Chuck a smug satisfaction. Not that Bart would care in the least, but Chuck was secretly hoping he would.

Blair interrupted his thought by moving closer to him, and kissing him softly on the lips. "what are you thinking about?" she whispered.

Chuck looked over at Blair and smirked.

She scooted back over to her side. "Never mind." she huffed.

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat. "What were you thinking about?"

"Not what you were thinking about." Blair retorted.

"I bet you were on some level." he grinned. "But seriously. What's on your mind"

Blair sighed. "Nervous is all. My mom is already furious with me, maybe I should call her."

Chuck stopped her before she could grab the phone. "No. We will be back before she gets home from her business trip anyways. No Parents. No friends. No Gossip Bitch."

"Girl" Blair rolled her eyes, and slipped her phone back into her purse. "I know you read it Chuck."

"Of course I do." Chuck smirked.

Blair stepped off the plane, a wide grin plastered on her face. It actually felt nice not having things planned out for once. She could, well within reason do whatever she desired.

"Where to first?" Chuck questioned.

"Wow, I get to be in charge." Blair questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Chuck shrugged. "As long as I can take control in the bedroom. Which reminds me I need to book a room. Bart owns a few here, shouldn't be a problem."

Blair stopped him this time. "ah ah." Blair smirked. "I've already got us a room, and it's beautiful." she beamed.

"Pray tell. Where is this magnificent room." Chuck drawled.

"All in good time." Blair grinned.

"As long as there's a bed, I'm happy." he smirked.

"Stop looking at me like you're imagining me naked." she whispered, slapping his arm.

He opened the door of the limo for Blair, extending his hand. "No can do Waldorf . It's just the way my face is."

A/N : oo00o0o. Where will they go?! I promise to update more frequently. Please Review!


	12. Instant Regrets

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews! & AH. Did you guys see the womanizer commercial. Chuck is amazing. You agree?**

**Also, I have no beta. All spelling mistakes are my own.**

"Where are we Blair?" Chuck questioned as they slowly made their way up to the house that looked oddly familiar to him.

"My second home." Blair said, turning around and giving Chuck a small smirk.

Feeling the need to say something inappropriate, because for some reason this place made him nervous as ever. "I thought the back of my limo was your second home?"

He was expecting Blair to slap him, or retort with something along the lines of "your heinous." But she did no such thing. A smile was still firmly planted on her dusty rose coloured lips.

They reached the front door when Chuck finally figured out where the were. He had saw it in photos, ones with Blair.

"Blair?" Roman said, clearly shocked to be seeing her.

"Hi Roman." Blair smiled, leaning in and giving him a generous hug.

"It's good to see you and -." he studied Chuck.

Chuck really hoped Roman wasn't checking him out. His ego really couldn't get any bigger at this point.

"This is Chuck. My uh, my boyfriend." she said, giving a stiff smile.

"Nice to meet you Chuck." Roman said, extending a hand to Chuck.

Chuck accepted the handshake. "Like wise."

"Blair Bear?" Harold asked walking up behind Roman.

"DADDY!" Blair squealed, almost knocking over Roman and embracing her dad in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Her father questioned.

Blair shrugged. "Just wanted to get away from the Upper East Side, mainly mother. You know how she can be"

Harold nodded. "Yes, I do. Are you staying with us for the remainder of your trip?" he asked.

Blair nodded. "I would love too. Do you think Chuck could stay here as well?" she asked, her big doe eyes looking up at her father.

"Ah yes, Chuck." Harold said, giving a stiff smile, but Chuck could see in his eyes he hated him, a lot.

"Yes, Chuck." Blair smiled. "You've met him before. He's friends with Nate."

"Did you and Nate break up?" he asked, slightly frowning.

"Yes, daddy. I don't think we were ever meant to be." she said, shaking her head.

"So are you two-." Harold questioned looking between the to of them.

Blair nodded, a grin creeping onto her face.

"Well, that's good." Harold nodded. "I heard about what happened at school." he said, sending a glare Chuck's way.

Blair's face flushed immediately, and she decided the ground would be a more comforting place to look.

"If you stay here." Harold continued. "You'll have separate bedrooms."

Chuck slightly frowned at this. He wanted to get away so they would have a lot of time together, alone.

Blair however looked up, and nodded her head. She was glad he wasn't lecturing her about how what she did was disgusting and improper.

"Good." Harold grinned. "Now that it's settled. Are you two Hungry?"

"Starving." Chuck mumbled. He was instantly regretting coming here.

**A/N: Already almost done the next chapter. I'm not so sure I like this one. So to make up for it you'll get another one today.**


	13. High And Dry

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: As promised. A little later than promised. But that's okay. New gossip girl tomorrow Canadians! :**

**Also, I have no beta. All spelling mistakes are my own.**

Dinner had been awkward to say the least, especially for Chuck. Is there really anything non-offensive he could say to Blair's gay father and his lover? No, not really. Especially with Harold sending him cold glares that screamed. "you hurt my daughter, and I'll castrate you." Chuck shifted uncomfortably in his seat, just cringing at the thought of this.

After dinner Blair said their trip was so impromptu that she didn't have time to pack any clothes. Her father murmured " That's okay Blair Bear", and handed her a gold credit card. Her eyes glowed at the sight of this, and she dragged Chuck out of the house. Chuck scowled, he could take care of Blair and buy her things. He probably had more money then Harold did. Yeah, he was sure of it.

They silently walked down the streets, it was sunset, and they were hand in hand. Blair sighed. This was such a good idea, she already felt at ease.

"You know." Chuck said after a few minutes of silence. "I can pay for your things."

Blair stopped and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Aw. Chuck you're so sweet. But you're going to need clothes, so you pay for yours. And Daddy's credit card will pay for mine. After all, he owes me." she grinned, grabbing his hand once more and dragging him inside a little boutique.

Sweet?! Chuck Bass is not sweet. He was itching for a hot blonde, with long legs. Anything to get his mind off Blair. He was in too deep. What if her father did castrate him. "Shit." he silently cursed. His mind racing with wild, horrible scenarios.

Blair had moved away from Chuck and was eyeing this cute mini dress. She sighed. Clothes were the answer. Always.

After picking out half the clothes in the store to try on she and Chuck were put in a large dressing room. With a couch, and full length mirror to boot.

"So?" she said raising her eyebrows. "I guess I could model my clothes for you."

His eyes suddenly became dark and hungry. Ideas of castration didn't seem very important anymore. "Yes, Waldorf. Skip the clothes, and try on the lingerie first." he smirked.

"I wouldn't want to leave you high and dry though." she smirked back.

Chuck's face dropped immediately. "What?"

"Sorry Chuck, you heard what my Dad said." she turned her back to him, a smirk still lingering. Of course she was only teasing him.

"Blair, that's one of the reasons I wanted to come here. We aren't exactly getting opportunities back home to do it."

Blair turned around her eyebrows slowly raising. "What do you call our "special limo ride" after school?" she questioned.

"Well yeah. That's nice. But surprisingly -" he was interrupted by Blair's phone.

Blair rolled her eyes. "It's Serena, nice of her to notice I was missing. I'll be right back." she said, quickly slipping out of the dressing room.

Chuck was irritated, horny, and desperate. He sighed, burying his head in his hands. "I'm so fucked." he said out loud to no one.

"Ah, Serena nice of you to call." Blair said calmly.

"B? Are you okay? Why weren't you at school today? And why haven't you been home all day.?" Serena blurted out.

Blair's grin wouldn't budge. "I'm in France. Chuck brought me here on his father's private jet." she said, letting out a little squeal at the end.

"That's romantic?" Serena asked herself mostly. "Except for the, you know Chuck part."

Blair scoffed, and Serena laughed. "I'm surprised your mom even let you go. After the closet sex incident."

"I told you that in confidence it would never be mentioned again!" Blair hissed.

"You know, you guys have sex in weird places, and I thought I was the wilder friend." Serena laughed.

"Ha ha." Blair spat. "And, my mom doesn't know I'm here. So do me a favor, tell her I'm staying at your house for the weekend. We should be back by then."

Serena sighed. "She'll probably find out eventually, B."

Blair shook her head. "No she won't. She's in Milan for the weekend. I just need you to confirm that I'm staying at your house if she calls."

"B, I don't-" Blair interrupted her. "I have to go S, love you."

She snapped her phone shut. This will be a weekend she will never forget.

Funny, Chuck was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N: Review please. It makes me so happy. Okay thanks! **


	14. Trapped In

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: More updates! I just want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my stories. It really means a lot. **

Chuck tossed and turned in his lonely, cold bed in the smallest guest room imaginable. He wanted to be in a hotel suite right now, ravishing Blair. Not at her father's house sleeping in these cheap sheets. Well, they probably weren't that cheap. But for Chuck, they certainly were. He was seriously considering sneaking out, going to a bar, and meeting a desperate hot woman. Right now he was itching to get out of commitment.

Meanwhile Blair was snuggled in her soft, cozy bed. It was almost the exact same as the one she had at home. Her father made her up a similar room for her when she visited, and she loved him for it. Beside her Cat contently purred, wrapped up in a tiny ball. She sighed, softly petting the pepper gray colored kitten. Why wouldn't Eleanor let her have one? They were adorable, cuddly and comforting.

She was close to falling asleep when her bedroom door began to creek open. Slowly she sat up and let her eyes become accustomed to the light. It was Chuck, and he was missing a shoe. The scotch was coming off his breath stronger than usual. For the first time in days she became angry. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"Chuck?" She spat, climbing out of the bed and marching right up to him. They were so close their noses grazed. But the look on Blair's face was far from satisfied.

"B Waldorf!" he slurred.

She pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"Not so rough Waldorf." he drawled. "Unless you want it that way this time."

"Explain yourself Bass." She said, her eyes dark with furry. "Why?"

Chuck laid back in the bed and sighed. "I didn't cheat on you. I couldn't. So I drank myself crazy, because I realized something that terrified me."

"What?" She whispered, her eyes starting to water. Why did she have to fall for him? She wasn't sure if he broke her right now she would ever be repaired.

"I realized," he started, trying to find the right words. Which was hard when he was drunk off his ass. "That, I never want to be without you."

He shook his head and laughed. "You've ruined me Waldorf. Forever." he added.

Blair slowly studied his face. "Is that a good thing?"

Chuck shook his head dramatically. "It's a great thing."

Blair sighed. And climbed up onto his lap. "You've ruined me too, you know."

"I know." Chuck sighed, playing with one of her ringlets.

Blair laughed. "You're not my prince."

"That's unfortunate." he mumbled into Blair's hair.

"I'm not sure I'd love you though, if you weren't Chuck Bass." she mused "Smarmy asshole extraordinaire!" she exclaimed.

Chuck ignored this. "Can I sleep with you Blair?" he questioned, slightly pouting.

Blair rolled her eyes. "If all we do is sleep."

"I love you Blair." Chuck mumbled, eyelids drooping.

"Thank you." Blair whispered, snuggling into Chuck's arms.

"Miss Blair, Miss Blair." The maid said, shaking her lightly.

"five more minutes Dorota." Blair mumbled, snuggling back into her human pillow.

"Your papa will not be happy boyfriends in your bed." she mused, setting down the tray of breakfast and walking out.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt stop. I need to do my homework and catch up on sleep. This chapter was so fluff-tastic, I can't help it! More tomorrow if you guys are enjoying it. **


	15. Found Out

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Drabbles of Chuck and Blair fighting, and dealing with a relationship. Just some classic chair!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in awhile. I apologize! I've been working on my new story, but I'm stuck at the moment. So, ya enjoy!**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

Blair sat up slowly, rubbing her tired eyes. The maid who oddly resembled Dorota was right, her Dad would be down right furious if he saw Chuck snuggled in her bed. She sighed and leaned over giving Chuck a soft kiss. No luck. He was out cold. Probably because he went out and drank his weight in alcohol last night. "Asshole." She scoffed.

She decided he shouldn't get off so easy for leaving last night, and basically admitting he had intentions of cheating on her. Quickly she sprang out of the bed, "accidentally" kneeing Chuck. This woke him up.

"Ow, watch the goods woman." he spat, rolling over and protecting himself, merely seconds to late.

She smirked. "Your goods touch another woman, and they will NEVER touch me again." she said evenly, and stalked into the bathroom.

"You'd be the one missing out." he spat, while sitting up slowly. His head ached, his back ached, and now his goods hurt to top it all off.

Blair came out a little less than half an hour later. Hair freshly washed, and fully dressed for the day ahead. Chuck however was still the way she left him. Lounging on her bed, watching poker, eating her croissant, while Cat sat contently on his lap.

"I see you've met Cat." she said, while retrieving the small pet from Chuck's lap.

Chuck looked Blair down and smirked, and then resumed back to the television.

Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes at Chuck. But secretly she enjoyed the looks her gave her. She felt like a special gem around him.

Blair huffed. "Daddy hasn't came in yet?"

"You think I'd still be in your room if he did?" he smirked.

"Well, let's go downstairs and look for him." she said, while gently setting Cat on the floor.

Chuck, looked over. "Maybe I should put on some pants."

Blair nodded her head. "Maybe."

"Just go have a shower, and I'll meet you downstairs." she smiled.

He nodded, and headed off to the guest bathroom.

Blair quietly made her way down the stairs in sight of Roman or Daddy.

"Daddy?" she called out loud. They were no where to be found.

She spotted a note on the counter and picked it up.

"Went out shopping with Roman. Be back before supper." she smirked, suddenly at the idea she was forming, and went back upstairs to let Chuck know.

"Chuck?" she said, popping her head into the steamy bathroom.

"Yes?"

She smirked. "Roman and Daddy are gone for the day. May I join you?" she questioned innocently.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said from behind the shower doors.

She let out a laugh, and slipped out of her dress quickly, hopping in with him. They immediately began to claw at each other, groping, and hungrily kissing. Missing what they hadn't had in days.

"BLAIR WALDORF?!" yelled a unusually shrill voice. Blair and Chuck froze completely. Terrified of who was suddenly screaming her name.

"Who was that?" Chuck whispered.

Blair shook her head slowly. "I don't know, but it sounded like a female."

"YOU ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE YOUNG LADY." the voice continued, becoming louder as the woman became closer.

"Oh .." Blair started.

"Shit." Chuck finished.

"What the hell is my mom doing here?" Blair questioned. Quickly realizing she was in the shower, with Chuck, both completely naked.

"You be quiet." Blair whispered, stepping out of the shower.

Chuck Bass hadn't been this stuck since he was on the rooftop in only his boxers and an undershirt. Hopefully this ended with everything he had still intact.

…

**A/N: I promise to update more often. I'm off to go work on my other story right now. **


End file.
